Lost Without You
by milapants77
Summary: After living a long happy life with his husband, Asher, Link passes away simply from old age. Without Link as his sanity, Asher starts to lose who he has fought so hard to become and lets go of the monster that has been inside him this whole time. No thanks to a certain Shadow King who knew this from the beginning.


Everything belongs to _Nintendo_ I wished I owned it but no.

Its probably for the best anyway...

**A.N**

**Hello people I don't know! This is my first fanfic being posted on here and I hope it works out to some degree.. **

**I changed Dark Links name to Asher for this story. Its the name I always use for him but I don't think his name is mentioned in this chapter so hmmm.**

**ANYWAY! If you read that thanks, if not I understand, my attention span is that of a fly..**

_How many years has it been since I was last sitting here with him? Five? Six? It had to be less than ten at least but it felt like an eternity. All those years ago I would sit with my new husband Link and gaze onto the beautiful Lake of Hylia while he rested contently in my lap, the shade of the leaves cascading gently over his perfect sun tanned skin. The tree once long dead now flourished again along with the rest of the lush field when he said yes to my offer at marriage. Strange how that came to be…_

_He would sigh as my thin dark grey fingers subconsciously wove themselves into his soft blonde locks giving him a head rub that he always deserved. On the rare occasion, usually on one of our later trips out to Lake Hylia, he would shiver against my touch and turn to sit around on my lap. Straddling my hips and kissing my lips passionately, slowly moving our bodies so that my back would be pressed against the cool earth and all I could see was his beautiful face illuminated against the twilight of the sky. He could get even a stubborn dominant male like myself to be the most submissive thing ever in a matter of seconds with those seductive looks he would give me. Not that I would ever let him go all the way. I regret that now. To feel him inside of me. I never got the chance to feel him like that. That was the stubborn part about me… _

_I always took him. _

_I miss seeing him like that most. So nervous and shy but still so confident in the movement of those deadly hips of his. One rock of those and I was sent to heaven and back._

_But now I am sitting here, under that same damned tree that housed all those painful memories. Alone. Watching as the world turns and ages and lovers grow and age together as well. Not I. I was cursed with immortality. A gift I inherited from my father and his before. Some may call immortality a gift, being able to live forever but they are damn wrong. One would have to not love a single thing and watch without feeling as everyone you knew died and you continued living without a care in the world. Basically you would have to numb yourself to a point of utter insanity. While you continue living. Suffering. Alone with your mind knowing that you won't ever find another. My kind, they mate for life. Another fabulous gift from my father's generations and our tribe…. _

_So I will always be alone. Envying those around me, growing, changing, loving, and feeling. Everyone all together. And you know what else they get? To die. They get to die together._

At this point I had to stop clawing my nails at my scalp and pry them from my scalp, now covered in fresh blood, to latch them into the ground below me. Already feeling my eyes starting to glow with power and rage. I was beginning to let my powers shake the dying tree above me. Some people ran as the shaking grew, sending tremors through the earth. Some started screaming as I grasped onto my head again in fury. They ran past and all began to scream when the ground cracked leaving fissures in the earth. I wanted to bury their lovers alive, crush their weak skulls! Leave the other screaming and crying over their distorted body as I made them unrecognizable as a human being! I wanted to cover my hands in their lovers blood, feeding my need for bloodshed long buried by time. Hold them up and force the other to watch as I drain them dry of their life source from just a simple cut to the throat. I wanted nothing more than to have my revenge! Something they couldn't control but I wanted it! Their gift! I wanted to die or have them die alone, without their significant other. Just like I did.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head forcing that dark fantasy from my head. It had been a long time since I had dreamed about such things… Without my rock, Link, I was slipping into my dark past of murder and chaos. The one I had worked hard to get out of while he was still alive. But now that he was gone it was just so satisfying to feel that power. I was no longer domesticated like some dog! I was free and I could feel it and want it. I wanted it all. I wanted to embrace the evil I was born with, raise my nation again as King and destroy the humans and their mortal bodies, as my father wished, once and for bloody all.

With a scoff I released the last of my power cracking open the earth under a local couple sitting by the bank of the lake. Both went down before they even realized what was going on and started calling desperately for help for anyone. But like pathetic humans they were gone from here. Cowards. I got up laughing to myself at my own thoughts and walked over smirking at their worthless bodies barely staying afloat against the rushing water that poured into the crevasse. "Pathetic." I spat at them both.

I let go an annoyed sigh as I plucked the young dark-haired woman out of the hole and held her against my chest forcing her to watch as I crushed her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend to dust with a snap of my fingers. He didn't even scream with the sudden impact but she sure as hell did. She thrashed and flailed against my grip before I pushed her down into a heap on the ground. She sobbed and looked away from the disgusting sight of red seeping from the crack in the earth into the water of the lake. She would never swim here again.

She shrieked in horror, "Y-you're a monster…. A god damned MONSTER! Why couldn't you have taken me too!? Why me? What I have done to you!?"

I got in her face, pinning her down so fast that I accidentally broke her arm in the process. Oops~

"You alone did nothing. Your kind however did everything!" I roared causing her to look away from my bright red eyes that illuminating her skin and my deadly frightening glare, "how does it feel, mortal?"

"…"

I slapped her across the cheek and she hissed out a reply, "You took him away from me! He was going to a father you monster!" I looked down at her stomach and the shock hit me like a brick. She was bearing a small bump I hadn't even noticed before in the heat of my rage.

'No…'

"I-"

"You took him away from me and his child! I feel like I'm dying! Does that satisfy you!?" Her words were getting cobbled up as her own thoughts began to make her sob uncontrollably. I stepped off her, still fuming, and just glared down angrily at her.

"Good…" I whispered, walking back to where I sat and touched the bark of the dying tree once flourished so long ago and watched as it caught fire from the intensity of my powers.

'He is gone. Why should this place live?' I thought watching it burn. 'They should all burn in their own hell.' With a sigh I turned away from my work and began my way back to the only place I knew I could go.

A place for years Link had kept me from. A place where my anger would be welcomed and my rage would have fuel.

My Kingdom.

I am going to see my father for the first time in over a century.


End file.
